Deadly Encounter
Ganshi wanders the forest somewhere in the Land of Fire. He has his Akatsuki cloak on and his Katana's with him. He is somewhat near Konoha, and somehow he was able to hide himself when Shinobi went through the forest. He killed a few, and skinned them. All the blood dripped down to the ground as he wandered the Land. Giyo was on a mission to hunt evil, and unite his fellow jinchūriki. After becoming a master jinchūriki, he dedicated himself to this cause. Whatever the case, he found himself in the Land of Fire. Hearing rumors of the Four Tails jinchūriki lying here, Giyo would then sense a chakra signature after escaping from the Three-Tails dimension, something he employed as Space-Time Ninjutsu. It has an evil taint to it, like it means to cause harm to people! Deciding on this, he set out in Ganshi's direction, molding chakra at the ready. Ganshi was currently on top of a Branch high on a tree, and did not move at all. He was about to kill another shinobi that he saw a while back. His First Katana was unsheathed and out already, but he looked around and didn't see him coming. He kept his Katana out just in case another shinobi comes out. He gigled a little, and his thirst for blood grew more. He slashed down with his Katana with force to get the blood off his katana. The blood launched to the ground. Dropping back a few steps, the large amount of blood splattered on the ground in front of Giyo. Realizing the evil contender was above him, he called for the "evildoer" to come down. Wanting to get the first move, Giyo began to generate mist. But this was a special mist, laced with genjutsu and slowing effects for anyone but the caster who entered. It covered the clearing they were in, and slowly moved upward, leaving Ganshi almost no where to go. Either up, or in. Ganshi simply did not move at all, and focused his Wind Release Chakra to his blade. He slashed at the air, and release multiple green blades of wind below him. Afterwards, he would attempt to fly away from the mist and into the sky. THough everything was quite slow to him, he didn't feel any difference. Wind was known for its cutting and speed. But Giyo's water shield was faster, and a greater defense. Forming from the water vapor in the air, essentially a wall of water blocked the wind blades, and sent them right back at their castor. With that, Giyo bid his time. The castor had to come down to attack, or escape entirely. Ganshi would have already been away from the branch. So if the WInd Blades came back it would hit the branch, or if it came to him he would attempt to phase through it. If successful he would fly away out of the mist, and into the sky. The wind blades would follow Ganshi up into the air. As Giyo looked on as the mist covered him, he noticed how intent Ganshi seemed on staying up there. Instead of going to get him, he decided to let him come to him. Using the cover of mist to hide him, he awaited Ganshi returning into the Mist for battle. Keeping his sensory up as well, to make sure if he escaped or not. Meanwhile, Giyo set up traps that Ganshi could not see. Category:Role-Play